Embracing the Blue
by Golden Mist Fox
Summary: Yukio glanced sideways to his wide-eyed brother and smirked mockingly, "What, got scared?" "Of- of course not! I ain't scared with some ridiculous-..!" New-year fic. A moment of brotherly love. Pliz R&R
1. Ch1: Scary? Spooky?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist.

Hey I know it's too late for a new year fic but I really want to write this. Hope you guys don't mind? :D

Please R&R

Enjoy!

.

.

Rin paced back and forth in the cramped room he and Yukio shared, his black tail swished restlessly. His blue eyes flicked to the clock hanging above the door's room for the umpteeenth times.

10.12 p.m., and still no sign of Yukio.

He growled and flopped carelessly on his bed. His hand snatched a random shoujo manga from his messy pile of his comics collection that laid scattered around his bed. After he had fitted himself leisurely on his bed, the half-demon's hand reached to his dirty brown drawer and rummaged it (flipping the things in it practically upside-down). His eyes brightened when he felt the smooth texture of one of the potato chips plastic wrapping he had stored for his late night snacks. He shoved the cheesy cheddar flavored chip to his mouth, munching tentatively while his eyes diligently scanned his favorite shoujo manga.

But before long, his blue eyes once again took a peek to the clock.

10.15.

A tick later.

"That's it! I'm gonna find that four-eyes and teach him properly the meaning of curfew!"

The teen put on his checkerboard navy blue jacket and trudged down the wooden stairs, the steps groaned with every step Rin took. He headed towards the front door of the old dormitory building.

But before he was able to seize hold of the knob, the door was slammed open roughly by none other than his younger brother.

Yukio stepped inside and sighed blissfully when the heat of the warm living room melted his freezing body, the younger teen shrugged his heavy exorcist overcoat, white snowflakes rolled down from the fabric before floated slowly to the floor.

Only then that Yukio noticed the presence of his older brother standing dumbly in front of him with his arm outstretched.

Yukio blinked, "Niisan, what are you doing?"

Rin finally regained his composure and his face turned fierce in a split second, "What am I doing? I should be the one asking that Yukio! What didja do out there to be home this late? It's already ten o'clock Yukio, TEN!", the half-demon jabbed his finger above him pointing to the clock, his tail swished violently from side to side. Rin narrowed his eyes and glared at the younger twin, "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you down 'till you see stars!", he barked, obviously furious.

Yukio closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry nii-san, I didn't mean to return home this late. There was this demon that infiltrated the academy and we had quite a problem dealing with it. We need to chase him to the forest and the snow made it hard for us to spot the white demon. But we managed to eliminate it at last. Sorry nii-san...", Yukio regarded Rin with tired eyes. His voice was so soft that Rin needed to strain his ears to make sure he catched the right words.

Rin sighed, the sight of his exhausted younger brother melted his previous anger, "Sorry Yukio, I didn't mean to yell", the young demon lifted his sapphire-blue eyes to stare at Yukio's slouched form, "I was worried you know."

Yukio gave a small smile.

"Yeah I know that.."

Rin returned the smile before putting an arm around Yukio's shoulders, "Come on, let's go upstairs. You need to lay down and rest properly."

Yukio shook his head but still walked alongside his brother, "No nii-san, I want to watch the fireworks at midnight later. The other exorcist teachers said that the fireworks in True Cross Academy is magnificent and I don't want to miss this chance that comes once a year."

Rin put a thinking pose, "Oh yeah now that you mention it, tomorrow is already the first day of new year eh? But to just sit down and wait till midnight is kinda boring...", the elder twin's face suddenly brightened, "Ah I know!".

Rin released his hold and dashed upstairs like there is no tomorrow.

Yukio blinked, "Nii-san?", before shrugging, "Nii-san is being nii-san". He walked towards the couch in the living room and flopped down. The young exorcist sighed contently as he feel his tense muscle began to relax, eyes closed.

Drifting off slowly, to sleep, to sleep, to sle-

"YUKIO!"

Yukio jumped out of the seat, "Nii-san!", he shouted in a reprimanding tone.

"Look Yukio! We can watch this video while waiting for midnight!", Rin exclaimed, waving a CD-case clutched in his hand. "It's from Shima, I bet it's a porn movie!"

The younger twin fixed a glare to Rin, "We're not watching it..", he said with that dark tone of his that could make anyone cower in fear. But apparently Rin was an exception.

"Oh come on Yukio!", Rin pleaded.

"I said no. Return it back to Shima-san later."

"Please... just once?", the young demon offered Yukio his best puppy eyes, tail flicking behind.

"No, I'm going upstairs, I refuse to watch such an explicit film", Yukio stated in a final tone as he rose his body to stand.

Rin smirked and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"No you don't!", he yelled before leaping forward, successfully tackling his brother off his feet.

Yukio yelped as he was shoved back to the couch with an 'oomph!'. Rin's face hovered above the younger teen, his face twisted to an evil look as he straddled his twin, preventing him from escaping. Yukio gulped nervously as he stared up at his brother's suddenly predatory look. Rin flexed his fingers and smirked widely showing off his fangs, before tickling his brother mercilessly.

"Nii-san! Hahaha stop... that tickles haha! Hey stop I sai- hahaha!"

"Say that you will watch the film with me!", Rin stated smugly.

"Nev-a! Hahaha!"

"Sure by that?", the young demon asked mockingly.

He was answered by a string of broken curses.

"Then you shall pay the price", Rin lifted Yukio's shirt revealing his stomach. Yukio jerked slightly feeling the cold air licking his exposed skin.

"Nii-san? What are-", Yukio's sentence was cut short as Rin's fingers lowered to his stomach and tickled the skin.

"Ah, st-stop! Ahahahaha, please stop haha!", Yukio's plea only went to deaf ears. Now that Rin's fingers tickled his bare and not to mention sensitive skin, Yukio was now a helpless laughing bundle, tears were already leaking out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to grab Rin's hand, but Rin snatched his wrists and pinned them both above his head with his left hand.

"Say the words, Yukio~~", Rin sang.

"No! Ah.."

"Tch tch, I'm afraid that was an incorrect answer, my dear little brother", Rin's fingers went on a faster pace, his claws dancing expertly on the skin. Yukio laughed harder and his stomach clenched painfully. Finally he gave up.

"Al- alright nii-san! Hahaha I'll watch- it!"

The young demon smirked, clearly sattisfied, and released his grip on Yukio's wrists.

"There, it's not too hard to say right Yukio?", Rin smiled brightly.

Yukio laid on the couch with his arms still above his head. His breath was harsh and his face was slightly red as he managed a weak glare to his brother, "Sadistic demon.."

"Aww~ don't say that to your own brother", Rin smiled patting his brother's flushed cheeks.

"Whatever, just start the video", Yukio grumbled softly.

"Aye aye sir!", Rin ran to the TV and turned it on along with the DVD-player, his tail wagging happily behind. The younger twin sighed, rising himself to sitting position and lowered his shirt back to cover his stomach. He fixed his glasses as Rin flopped beside him, holding a bag of popcorn and busily munching it.

"... Where did you get that popcorn nii-san?"

"Oh, this? I popped it before you were back, Yukio."

"... You already have this planned up in your sleeves, right?"

"Plan what?"

"(sigh) Nothing..."

"Sssh, it's already begun!", Rin exclaimed gleefully shoving a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth as the opening song played. The screen showed a dark gloomy mansion with small wisps of mist hung around it. A deep howl was heard before some bloody-red words floated down to the center to form a title,

"Fright Friday?", Rin screamed, "What the heck? That doesn't sound and look like a porn movie at all!"

"It's because it isn't, nii-san. I believe it's a new horror film that is currently popular and released by a famous produ-"

"Horror film? That liar Shima, he said that the film will make your eyes glued to the screen!", the young demon's face promised murder as he imagined pummeling the pinkette to death once he met him again (the cram school was on a holiday).

"Actually that is partly true, the film is so good that will make you unable to tear your eyes off the screen, that's what I heard from the other exorcists", Yukio glanced sideways to his wide-eyed brother and smirked mockingly, "What, got scared?"

Rin faced his brother and glared, "Of- of course not! I ain't scared with some ridiculous horror movie!"

Yukio just smiled, seeing his brother's restless twitching tail. He glanced to the clock, "10.27. I heard that the movie played an hour and a quarter. We get to watch it until the end and still got a while before the fireworks start, how convenient don't you think?"

Rin gulped.

.

.

Fourty five minutes later...

_"Yumi? Where are you?", a sixteen-year old teenager girl whispered quietly. She walked carefully on the old wooden floor of the haunted mansion, glancing cautiously from right to left. A narrow hall stretched before her, the dim light of the candles barely provided a source of lighting as they hung distantly from each other. The girl took a huge breath before bravely taking a step forward towards the hall. The dimly lit hall had various photos hung on it, but one thing was the same, they all had a patch of blood smeared on the glass cover of the frame. Some even shaped distinctly like a human's hand._

Rin munched his popcorn slowly, his wide eyes were glued to the screen. Yukio, seated beside him, kept a straight face, but his eyes were glowing with interest.

_Finally she arrived at the end of the hall. A giant photo was hung on the rusty wall. The brunette girl observed the picture and ran her fingers on the glass tentatively. It was of a young woman with long blone hand, holding a tightly-wrapped bundle which she guessed was her child. She jerked slightly when her fingers felt a thick liquid substance. The teen brought her fingers in front of her eyes and was surprised to see the dark-red colour of blood around her fingers. She glanced back to the photo. The red handprint on it was smeared, she guessed was by her fingers, indicating it was still wet..._

Rin sucked in a surprised breath as he inched closer to his twin. His hand clutched the end of Yukio's shirt on its own accord. Yukio glanced sideways to his slightly trembling brother and smirked darkly, _'The real fright hasn't even come yet, Rin..'_

_Then out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed there was a shadow that shaped vaguely like a human, reflected by the photo's glass behind her._

"_Yumi, is that you?", the girl whispered in broken voice while slowly turned her head behind her. A figure, clad by white fabric, stood in the middle of the hall._

"_Yu..mi..?"_

_In a split second it dashed forward and stopped in front of the trembling screen suddenly changed to the up-close face of the specter, the woman in the photo, the teen realized in fear...her face was writhing with her eyes hanging out of the sockets and maggots wriggling out of her mouth and nose. _

Rin screamed loudly in absolute fear as blue flames suddenly burst and surrounded his body. As quickly as the flame's appearance, the demon reached beside him and hugged Yukio's chest tightly. His aflamed tail wrapped itself around Yukio's waist, seeking safety to calm its trembling length.

"Nii-san!", shouted Yukio, suddenly alerted by the sight of Rin's demonic blue flame. The elder teen whined softly and buried his face to the crook of Yukio's neck. "Just let me stay like this for a while, Yukio", Rin finally mumbled. After a while Yukio's tensed form began to relax and his face softened.

He could felt two source of heat on his throat that he was sure was courtesy of Rin's twin blue-flamed-horns. They felt warm on his neck and strangely nice, Yukio sighed softly, feeling the flame warmed him up like a scarf in the winter air. His blue-green orbs observed his twin's back that was covered with blue dancing flames. The younger twin had never seen his elder brother latched to him like this before and so he didn't know exactly what to do. At last he decided to hesitantly wrapped his arms around Rin's trembling body.

"Ssssh it's alright nii-san, it's just a film." Yukio rubbed soothing circles on Rin's back, the blue flames danced along with his fingers' movement. He watched, fascinated by the flame's elegant swirl, it flows along with his fingers, just like water.

Rin's tail wriggled restlessly before it found a perfect hiding spot, Yukio's shirt. The younger twin widened his eyes slightly and a gasp flew out of his lips when he felt the soft fur of the tail slowly circled his stomach. Yukio glanced downwards, hoping his shirt won't catch fire. But the shirt only glowed a soft blue colour, particularly around the area of his stomach. He sighed in both relief and content at the warm feeling on his stomach, he could feel the flame licking on his skin but it was only mildly hot. Yukio buried his face to his brother's hair and inhaled deeply. Mint and sandalwood, his favourite. He hadn't been able to get this close to his brother since a long time ago, but he was glad that his brother's scent stayed the same.

Always comforting.

The lovely scent,

How he missed it, so much..

Yukio smiled in Rin's hair, "Nii-san, if you are scared with horror films, you should say it before. We could watch something else."

The younger twin could feel the rumbling of a growl resonated on his throat, "I ain't scared scaredy four-eyes...", Rin mumbled.

Yukio chuckled softly, "Say what you want nii-san, but I won't forgive you if you burn the sofa to crisp"

Rin's eyes flew open as realization finally set in, "Ah sorry 'bout that", the demon quickly peeled himself off Yukio and turned his flame down. Yukio found himself already missing the heat Rin's flame provided and wish it stayed lit. But what was done was already done.

Rin's demonic appearance quickly dissapeared, leaving a slightly flushed teen for Yukio to see.

"You're blushing nii-san", Yukio stated smugly.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

Rin pouted before leaning back to the sofa. The screen was already playing the trailer of another movie.

"Ah too bad we didn't get to watch the ending of the movie", Yukio said in a mocking dissapointed tone.

"... Shaddup.."

Yukio chuckled and glanced at the clock, "11.50, guess we better prepare ourselves for the fireworks, come on nii-san", the young exorcist offered a hand to his brother. Rin took it without hesitating, "Hey, how bout we watch it on the roof? It should give us a better view than to just watch on a window frame."

"But it's cold out there..", Yukio tried to reason.

"Don't worry, we'll manage we'll manage", Rin waved an arm dismissively. Both brothers walked up the stairs and went to their dorm room. They rummaged their own closet and brought out a thick jacket. After putting it on, they stepped out to the roof by the window and took a seat where the view was most clear. The sky was clear and moonless, pitch black with several stars glowing softly, illuminating the white snowy land below. They could see some people were already hanging out of their house, watching the sky patiently. Yukio shivered and wrapped his arms around his knees, "I told you it's still cold nii-san", he said through chattered teeth.

Rin glanced at Yukio and wordlessly wrapped an arm around his brother and brought him closer. Yukio blushed at the closeness but was thankful of the embrace. It did make him feel better.

The young demon looked at his wristwatch, "And now it's new year in 5.."

"4..", Rin's tail swished back and forth in anticipation.

"3..", Yukio lifted his gaze upwards to the sky.

"2.."

"1..", The young demon riveted his gaze to the night sky.

TWEET... BOOM! The first firework exploded in the sky, streaking the blackness with beautiful red glow. Then a series of light soon followed and once again color the sky with its iridescent sparkles. The color spread out like a fountain of beautiful fire, filling the once black sky with colourful sparkles.

"Wow", a whisper came from the blue-haired teen's lips. Rin stared at the fireworks unblinkingly, his shiny sapphire eyes reflected the numerous colors in the sky.

"It's beautiful", Yukio said with barely contained awe in his voice. The younger twin turned his head towards his elder brother and he smiled sincerely at Rin's form that seem to glow with happiness.

"Nii-san, happy new year"

Rin turned his face to Yukio and grinned brightly, "Happy new year Yukio!"

Yukio smiled once more as his eyes flew to the sky once more. It was the start of a new year, and yet he felt a distant hollow in his heart. Only now that he noticed that the time was contantly moving, the clock was always ticking away. The time with his brother was ticking away.

_The wheel is already rolling.._

_...Time is slowly drifting.._

_..I know you'll dissapear, leaving me behind.. someday.._

_...yet why do my heart still aches?_

"Yukio?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you crying?"

Only then that he noticed that a line of tears was flowing out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them off.

"Are you okay?", Rin's soft voice was laced with worry. Yukio lifted his head and stared at Rin intensely.

_...What could possibly tie us together?_

_...a wish?..a hope? a prayer?..._

Yukio nodded his head and gave a small smile, "Promise me nii-san."

"Promise you what?"

"That we will always be together.."

Rin's face broke into a toothy grin, "Of course we will you dummie! What a silly thing to ask!"

_..a promise is all it took..._

_...the trust gives a ray of hope.._

_...the serenity answers prayers.._

_...and the love fulfills wishes.._

The young exorcist said nothing as he just snuggled more to Rin. He closed his eyes. Feeling Rin's heartbeat in his ears and his tail brushing around his legs. He was content. It was enough for Yukio just to be at Rin's side, to have those arms around him, to feel the heat of his alive brother near him, to be with him, near him.. always.. and forever..

_We will always be together..._

_...until the very end.._

_...the clock may ticks away.._

_..the time may drifts away.._

_...but our hands will be intertwined.._

_...and our heartbeats will keep the same rythmic beat._

_..down to the path of sorrow or joy.._

_.stretched before our very eyes.._

_..together.._

_...forever..._

~Fin

Well how's that?:)

Do you guys like it?

I need to confess that I absolutely hate horror films and haven't watched any of it for a long long time. So forgive me if the scene totally sucked, especially for those who love horror movies. The truth is, when I was writing the horror scene, I got scared by my own writing ,furthermore it was midnight at that time. I even wasn't able to sleep because I kept remembering the photo!(I had it imagined in my head). Seriously, is there an author out there who gets freaked out by her own writing? Don't be shy people cause there's one right here...=3=

~Golden Mist Fox


	2. Ch2: Of Dream and Doubt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

Welcome to the second chapter of Embracing the Blue! Yes I know that this chapter comes by very late, but please hear me out. Its lack of punctuality is because... *drums* simply that school's been crazy.. Why is this so? Because it is a merciless organization that give you tons of burdens that are impossible to finish within one day... what a slave-driver=.=

Okay enough with my self-ranting. I just want to inform you that this chapter may be a second chapter of the first one, because the time-setting was the first day of new year which was a continuation of the day from the first. But you can also read this as a separate story because it basically can stand on its own.

Oh and one more thing, when I read this fic online, I noticed that I made a mispell error in the horror scene. I had meant to write _long blond hair _but it turned out to be _long blone hand. _I feel like smacking myself because the wrong spelling practically ruins the 'supposedly' scary atmosphere..=.= Do any of you readers know how to fix the words in the fic? *my stupid self is not sure that 'replacing a chapter' command in the login-mode is the right thing to use* =3=

**Embracing the Blue**

**Chapter 2: Of Dream and Doubt**

Genre: Slightly angsty..

Please enjoy~

.

.

.

_'Dearest Yukio… this question you need to answer carefully… _

_…What do you think of Rin?'_

_'…What do you mean? He is my twin brother'_

_'(chuckle)…you must know better Yukio, you must know better…'_

"Hey, hey, come here, Yukio!"

A six-year-old Rin called out cheerfully, crouching over a bush which was one among the many in their garden-church.

_'Look around Yukio; you're six and this was your old home…'_

"What is it nii-san?", the said boy's lips parted to answer, producing the answer on its own accord. It was spontaneous, almost instantly, like his vocal cords had manifested a brain on its own that _responded_ to that particular voice.

Only to that voice.

'_My… old home?'_, the little boy with spectacles ran his nonchalant eyes around his surroundings. The old walls… white walls that previously were pure now were stained with dirt caused by insufficient care. The back garden- _'Deserted..', he noted_-was full with various kinds of vegetations. Some were already in the process of dying, leaves shrunk to the fragile state of withering,

_'Fragile…'_

_'Yes you are, in front of him..'_

"Look!", Rin exclaimed excitedly, eagerly showing a soft flower cradled in his hands. The petals were curled around each other delicately, layer by layer was twisted and furled in an elegant swirl of its own creation. And the petals were painted a striking blue hue.

Blue? Yukio blinked. He didn't even aware that this kind of flower exists in the real world, he was almost sure that the color was only used in folklores and fairytales with the infamous particular topic related with prince-charming. But it was there, simply there, rested among the wild shrub in front of his eyes.

Real… Was it?

"A blue rose..", the younger twin knelt beside his brother to inspect the lone flower. His large aquamarine eyes observed the rose in curiosity and comically widen in awe to absorb every detail of the blue specimen. It was indeed a work of beauty, the exquisite color which could rival the infamous valuable gem known by the name of rare sapphire and the dewy petals that glistened in the early morning light.

The navy-blue haired kid nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, here feel it!", he demonstrated his command by touching his hand to one of the petals.

Yukio complied and lowered his fingers, moving his body slightly in front of his brother in the process, "Wah it's so soft", the younger twin commented, stroking the petals delicately "And the color is so beautiful"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it!", he grinned brightly and turned to face his twin brother.

_'Huh?'_

No said boy was there.

Was he even there before?

What he noticed first was the darkness, the impending darkness that forced its way to his eyes, pushing. _Were they opened in the first place?_

But he did know that they watered for their futile attempt to get a clear image.

And then a split second later, the darkness cleared away in a flash, like shadow being chased by the light. Gone without trace... He set his eyes, looking around-

'_Ah they were opened…' _– and what faced him was a dark empty room, the ceiling was made up of a complex series of pipes winding around each other. The chill hung on the air and he could practically felt it on his skin, unconsciously caused him to shiver. And he was alone. Completely, no sound… muted to a choking silence..

"Nii-san?", he called out meekly. Yukio noticed that his voice was deeper and so he checked the state of his body. He was not the six-year-old Yukio anymore, he wore the heavy exorcist coat and guns were tucked inside the holsters.

But this new profound situation didn't confuse him for far too long. He wasn't six, he was sixteen.

That's all there was.

He blinked once then twice, running his eyes on the shady environment. Only then that he noticed he was inside one of the exorcist building's room.

_'Yukio…. Turn around, there's somethin' to show….'_, the soft voice whispered hanging around the chilly air that surrounded him, softly empty. But also softly sultry. The voice that seemed to flow around him, convinced him to comply. Turning around, the green topaz orbs observed what scene unfolded before him. His eyes widen, in absolute shock and horror and that whisper turned into a maniacal laughter.

_'Yes, see it for yourself, the very work of your precious dear one.'_

It was blue.

Blue flame… all in its own glory was dancing in an elegant, elaborated kind of way, the one and only of its kind that could produce such beautiful yet deadly twist of aerial. The walls glowed in a bright blue hue, in silence reflecting the fierce movement of the wild blue…

But what stunned him to absolute disbelief were the _things_ that laid in the middle of the cackling fire.

Not _things_… _Bodies_…

Some which bring horrible recognition and drained the color of his face. His mouth wanted to scream, but no trace of sound was produced from his dry throat. He wanted to run away, far away from the cruel image that manifested itself for him to see with his very own eyes that jumped out right from his worst nightmare.

Right… in front of… his frozen body…

His students, his own students and friends. _'Burning… Yukio… in the blue…_'.

_'This… this can't be happening… I-'_

_'Then tell me, what is it that you see… in front of you?'_ His stomach churned and clenched painfully.

The black hair with blonde streak..

Pink..

The twin side ponytails..

The little boy with glasses and shaved head..

And last but not least… the blond short tresses that cupped her face… the burning flesh of her face…

All of them had their mouth opened in silent screams, soundlessly crying to the world their horrible and merciless death. Their positions indicated their fierce attempt to defend themselves, but all was a losing battle against the villainous demon…

_'Do you finally realize now? He was a demon… A demon which stabs and kills…'_

"Hey there Yukio… didn't realize you are here..", the familiar voice called out to the exorcist. Yukio turned his face to his twin brother, which was engulfed in his own blue flame, ears elongated and tail swishing in the blue fire. The demon's clawed fingers clutched the infamous sword of Kurikara, the long shining blade was stained red. Red dripping blood… Only extreme horror was pasted clearly on the young exorcist's face, "Nii- niisan… are you… the one who did this?"

_'… are you still denying it? The fact that your own brother is-?'_

_'SHUT UP!'_

"I made this for you Yukio, do you like it?", Rin stated simply, almost innocently unlike the outer deadly exterior he bore, "The color is so beautiful, right?" the elder teen twisted his lips upwards in a cruel smirk, showing the long fangs which was the obvious sign of a-

_'No, he's not! He isn't-!'_

_'Come on Yukio, say it out loud', _the voice whispered softly but persistently, _'Say it Yukio…'_ Persistently trying to make him believed that his brother, his twin brother was…

The elder twin raised his other hand and brought his fingers to his mouth, flexing his claws. Yukio watched his brother with sickened fascination as his brother's pink tongue darted out, and licked the thick bloody red liquid in his claws. Some of the scarlet beads dripped to the floor, staining its clear marble surface.

Rin flicked his eyes back to his brother, red pupils smugly fixed on Yukio's slightly trembling form, "You like the blue rose right? The color… was exactly the same as that flower Yukio", then the smirk turned to a maniacal laughter, "This is for you! This creation was because of you! I did this for you!", the demon's howling laughter echoed in the room which has turned into the slaying place for the Satan's son.

_-kio, Yukio…_

Yukio clutched his head, "No, no this can't be…", he whispered in broken voice, shutting his eyes close in a desperate attempt to convince himself that everything wasn't real. A bright light made its way past his closed eyelids. Green eyes peeked open.. only for the pair to be presented with the sight of burning blue fire.. on his feet.

_'He is Satan's son, he is a demon…'_

_Yukio…_

Mouth gaped open in a scream as the fire made its way upwards. Engulfing the wide-eyed young exorcist which was stunned in his place, unable to do anything to escape the blue.. The long exorcist coat crinkling before reducing to the mere form of burned-ash, nothing can hinder its progress as the blue flame.. _so sickeningly blue_ mercilessly devouring its vulnerable victim in its unavoidable blue grasp...

_'You mustn't like the blue, Yukio... despise it, HATE it! The blue flame is Satan's… it could easily scorch and kill. He is a mistake, the fruit of the forbidden act executed by a demon and a human, the __wicked being… __An existence that must be erased from this world!'_

"NOOOO!"

"YUKIO!"

Green aquamarine orbs shot open and the body jerked forward to a sitting position. Beads of sweat were running down the side of his face and drenched his shirt, sticking uncomfortably to his body. And only by that time that he realized that his breathing was ragged and his heart was thumping noisily in his ears.

_'A dream, it's only a dream…'_

He wiped the sweat off his forehand using the back of his hand, rubbing his face to try to soothe the tension of muscle around his face.

His eyes lifted up and widen for a split second when they stared at the very figure in his dream. _The very villain in his dream._

Rin stood in front of the younger teen's bed, his face was twisted with worry.

"Hey, you alright Yukio?", the elder twin asked, reaching his hand to touch the side of his brother's face.

Yukio's eyes widen and images started flashing back to his brain. Down to every damn detail. The faces of his students… contorted with pain and horror. Scorched horribly by the… to the point of hardly recognizable. _The blue raging fire_, Yukio noted in fear as he stared at his brother's blue eyes. _He is Satan's son, he is a demon…_

_SLAP!_

The sound resonated in the bedroom as Rin stood there with wide eyes, shock evident on his face. His hand was still hanging in mid-air, as Yukio had swatted it away fiercely. The half-demon looked down to his brother, _his brother's terrified face_. The younger twin's hands were clenching the bed-sheet tightly, knuckles were white from the strain and his whole body was trembling uncontrollably. The green eyes were wide and unblinking as he fixed his gaze to his elder brother. _'In fear…'_, Rin's heart seemed to twisted itself to a painful knot as he lowered his hand to his side.

Yukio blinked his bleary eyes and seemed to wake from his delirious state. Then the younger twin's brain snapped itself as it registered the event that had just occurred. His gaze lowered and his lips moved, "Sorry nii-san, I hadn't meant-"

"Mephisto called us", the elder twin stated and Yukio almost winced at the slightly hollow voice that reached his ears, "Sounds pretty important. Get dressed."

The brunette lifted his eyes back to his brother, "Nii…-!"

But the boy had already left the room. Leaving Yukio alone with his jumbled thoughts.

Alone, the exorcist laid his palm on his face, his other hand supported his weight weakly, barely providing enough strength to uphold his body. His body was still trembling and no matter how hard he attempted, the shaking couldn't stop… No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. _Fire, blue fire dancing… _Yukio shook his head to clear away any unwanted images, lips thinned into a grim line.

He lifted himself out of the bed and lowered his feet to the cool marble floor.

_'What's with this trembling?'_

_Am I… afraid of__..?__'_

.

.

.

"Ah what a pleasure to have you all here. I greet you a pleasant good morning!", Mephisto, the Principal of the True Cross Academy, spreaded his arms wide in his signature of a flamboyant manner towards the other occupants of the room. The guests standing in front of his polished expensive desk all kept unresponsive to the demon's hyper attitude. Two of them kept a calm facade, and the last didn't bother to try to mask his annoyance at being called in a supposedly-holiday day.

Rin glared at the white-clad man sitting behind the desk, "Mind to explain why you called us so early in the morning in a holiday?", the half-demon's voice was strained in a thin string of self-control, "And what Eyebrows is doing here?", he pointed accusingly to the pigtail-haired girl standing beside him.

The red-eyed girl gave a sharp glare to Rin, "For your information Mr. Bed-haired sissy, the principal summoned all cram-school students and Mr. Okumura to assemble to his private office immediately. So keep your mouth shut along with your stupid comments."

Rin was ready to rain Izumo with his swearing counter attacks before Mephisto cut him off, "Alright!", he clapped his hands and successfully catching the full attention of the three of them. Sattisfied he continued, "The reason I summon you here to my private office is not to have an idle chat or to have two of my students trying to claw each other to death", (Rin and Izumo huffed and turned their heads to the side opposite of each other) the clown's moss green eyes grew serious, "because there is a gravely important matter I'd like to inform you", he placed his chin on his folded hands while his slanted eyes observed the three guests standing in front of him.

The occupants straightened their composure and focused on what their principal had to say next. Mephisto sighed, "I'd been waiting for this opportunity to come, to have you all, well although there are several absent (Rin scoffed, '_More like nearly all'_) to gather here in my office room...", he rose to stand up.

... to give you, my cute exorcist students, some new-year presents!", Mephisto proudly exclaimed while some colourful party ribbons popped and soared through the air, acting as his background for his cheerful exclamation.

His grin nearly splitted his face apart at seeing his students' incredulous faces. Except for Rin who had his eyes shining, his tail wagged behind eagerly, "Really? You gonna give us some presents? What are they?"

Yukio had his eyebrows slightly raised . If the principal only want to deliver them some presents he could do so when the cram-school starts. _'There's no need to bother himself and waste his time by calling us formally here..'_ the teen's spectacles flashed, _'He's not tellling everything, there must be something in this...'_

The clown-clad demon raised his right hand and called out in a cheery voice, "Ein Zwei Drei!", and snapped his fingers. A puff of smoke appeared in his hand before dissipating to reveal... three small rectagular cards.

A tick.

"Quit the bullshit clown! Are you fucking call us out here just to distribute some useless pieces of paper?", Rin shouted in fury. He was waaay passed angry now, hell his fingers were twitching to choke the principal's neck right now. He knew that he shouldn't be this pissed off just because being called out in the early morning of a holiday, but apparently the slight _disturbing_ event that happenned to him in the morning resulted in making Rin's emotion more sensitive than usual. He felt down and irritated at the same time, it was obvious that Yukio's act affected him greatly in a negative sort of way.

Yukio glanced to his brother's direction before softly patted his shoulder, "Nii-san...", he warned. Rin stared back to his green eyes. The orbs swirled in an unreadable vortex of ocean-blue. The young teacher felt something tugged at his heart-strings when he saw Rin's blue eyes seemed to radiate of a glow of... something that he couldn't place a word for it. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone in a flash. Rin huffed and moved Yukio's hand off his shoulder.

"You have 10 seconds to explain"

Mephisto chuckled softly in a I-know-something-you-don't-and-you-will-be-amazed-when-you-hear-it kind of way, "Behold now my students, I'd like to represent you with the most valuable and wanted items in this whole academy", he quickly turned the small papers for his students to see the content of the printing, "The limited gold-pass tickets to the incredible MepphyLand!"

Izumo eyed the tickets, "MepphyLand? Isn't that where we were given a mission to catch a child-ghost?", she inquired.

"Exactly. This day marks the grand opening of the long awaited exclusive amusement park, MepphyLand. And now that it is finally opened in the first day of new-year, I'd like to give you presents in the form of the opportunity to taste the whole expanse of it as first-rated customers!", he handed the small papers to each of them of which they eyed curiously, "Those are the limited gold-pass tickets which enable you to enter every attractions available with nearly no need to wait in lines at all. Just show the staff there your tickets and they will allow you to pass before the others without queueing", Mephisto flashed his fangs, "So now off you go, the park will open soon in the upcoming minutes!"

"Hey hey hold it!", Rin exclaimed, holding his hands in front of him, "You are obviously forgetting somethin' reaaally important here."

"And what is it little brother?"

"This is December clown. And December means it is minus something out there!"

"So?"

"So? You sti-!"

"What he meant, Faust-san, is that this day is still in the winter and is currently snowing. And so it is nearly impossible to ride any attraction because the snow will make the engines and trek slippery.", Yukio interrupted his brother because he knew that the conversation was going practically nowhere with two stupid demons as the subjects in it.

"Ah", Mephisto nodded his head in an obvious mock realization (Rin looked as if he was about to murder the Principal with his eyes). He grinned and stood up, "But don't worry my dear students", the demon walked towards the large window behind his desk and dragged the heavy curtains opened in one smooth movement with his gloved hands. The bright light of early morning sun pierced through the transparent glass and forced the three of the guests to squint their eyes.

Mephisto spreaded his arms, "Because I've made the whole ground of Cross Academy stopped snowing for this one only and special day!"

.

.

.

Rin half-ran forward with glee plastered on his face, Kurikara slung over one shoulder, "Hey!", he shouted to the slouching forms of two people behind him, "Move yer butts guys! Come on come on, even snails will catch up on you if you walk by dragging your feet like that!"

The purple-haired girl glared at the childish antic of the teen, "How can you be so enthusiastic and so damn annoying in the morning? It is just a stupid amusement park anyway" Izumo sulked and muttered something along the line of why do I have to spend the new-year holiday with two guys.

Rin gave a toothy grin, "It's because we haven't played in an amusement park before, ne Yukio?"

Yukio, who was brooding, seemed to snap out of his thoughts at hearing his name, "Huh, what? Sorry I didn't hear you nii-san."

"I said we have never been to an amusement park before", Rin repeated while looking at his twin curiously, "It's not like you to space off Yukio, what are you thinking so seriously in an early morning anyway?"

The exorcist shook his head. He was wearing a casual light green T-shirt and an unbottoned white shirt over it, but eventhough he left his exorcist over-coat, but he still placed his twin hand-guns and the spare-bullets in his bag, just in case, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, nii-san", he offered a reassuring smile. Rin raised a brow but then shrugged it off.

Yukio stared at his brother who engaged himself in a chat with Izumo, the pig-tail haired girl looked uninterested but still paid him her half-attention. He was sure enough that this morning his brother wasn't in a good-term with him, but then Rin had talked with him so casually. He shook his head, giving up on trying to read what Rin's thinking. Then his thoughts started to drift off again, to one particular topic he would gladly erase forever from his mind, but the images were persistently keep appearing in his eyes. Again. Again. And again. The fierce blue...

It was only this morning that he woke up from the dream but he was already despising it. Fed up with it.

A sudden strong vibration startled him, nearly making him jumped in the spot. And then a soft ringtone reached his ears. His shoulders sagged after being tense as he reached a hand into his pocket, pulling out a sleek black handphone. Flipping the flap open, his eyebrows raised in curiosity when reading the caller's name. He pushed the receive button.

"Hello, Okumura Yukio speaking..."

"And then Bon smacked him down after finding the pile of porn movies in Shima's drawers! He preached Shima for three hours non-stop, THREE for godsake! Saying something along the line of monk and wordly desire!", Rin slapped his knee between his guffaw, "Damn, he's a freakin' idiot!"

Izumo, meanwhile being one of the subjects of a hyper conversation, kept a straight face, "Yes, yes, it's very funny Okumura. Next time, I'll show Bon my BL collection." The blue-haired teen, who was still clutching his stomach in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, stopped suddenly. He turned a disbelieved face to Izumo, wide-eyed and completely dumbfounded, "Huh? Say what? Can you repeat that?"

"Oh look, here we are. MepphyLand", said Izumo, pointing to the wide-opened large gates that led to the inside of the enormous amusement park. A throng of people was already crowding around the entrance of the park, "We should hurry or we will be squeezing ourselves in with other people", the red-eyed girl walked past Rin towards the colorful exterior of MepphyLand.

"Hey wait! What did you say back then? Is it really true? Don't try to avoid the topic Eyebrows!"

"Stop calling me that and just shut up Okumura!"

Rin gritted his teeth and started to catch up to Izumo before he suddenly remembered the third person. He turned his head towards his younger twin, "Hey Yukio! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" .Yukio stopped talking to the other party on the phone and lowered the device "Coming nii-san!". After saying his line, Rin ran to Izumo once again to demand for her 'sentence' to be repeated clearly. He was not going to give up on this.

The exorcist watched his brother before planting his phone to his ears again, "Yes I understand. I will keep an eye on this, Faust-san"

.

.

.

That was only the beginning of the story. Yeah I know that it is kinda different from the first one but you will get more in later chapters~ Because I honestly thought that a little angsty moment will tweak a more interesting storyline than just common affection between brothers.

_Sneak peek:_

_The half-demon inched his face closer to the younger twin. He reached his hands and gently placed it around his twin's neck._

_Yukio blushed, "Um, nii-san, you don't need to take this too far, everyone's watching", his breath hitched when Rin crawled to between his legs._

_"Hush Yukio", he murmured with a soft and sultry voice, "Yes I know that people are watching our act of a forbidden love", the half demon offered a half-smile, "And so it will not going to work out with just a simple girlish touch..._

This part of the sneak peek may come in longer in the next chapter, because I haven't gotten the time to write this part yet... So some details will definitely be added! *peace*

Please review and tell me what you think:D

~Golden Mist Fox


End file.
